After a well is drilled and a target reservoir has been encountered, completion and production operations are performed, which may include gravel packing operations. Generally, gravel packing operations include placing a lower completion assembly, which forms part of a working string, downhole within a target reservoir in a formation. In a multi-zone completion, a number of packers are located within the lower completion assembly and are activated to isolate a portion of a wellbore annulus formed between the working string and the casing (if a cased hole) or the formation (if an open hole). Each of these portions may be production zones that are subsequently packed with gravel or coarse sand. Often, after one of the packers is set but prior to the gravel packing of the production zones, each production zone is isolated from the wellbore hydrostatic pressure. As the formation absorbs drilling fluids from each production zone, the wellbore annulus pressure within each of the production zones may drop, which may cause collapse of an open hole or influx of sand in an unconsolidated cased hole installation.
The present disclosure is directed to a downhole pressure maintenance system that overcomes one or more of the shortcomings in the prior art.